Maria
by BelleofHell
Summary: "Unfortunately, the water was still enough that a clear reflection of Maria stared back at her. Heavy bags sat under her dark eyes and her brown hair was ratty and severely unkempt. Her once darker skin now looked sickly. The sight was enough to make her want to cry." One-shot.
**This was a Secret Santa for wonsterrr on tumblr a few months back. I've never written with Leon before, so it was a fun challenge for me. That, and Maria has always interested me. I'd like to write more about her someday. You know, give her a bit more of a personality than being angsty. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Maria sighed once more, her head resting against the cool glass of the window. Sighing seemed to be the only sound she made anymore.

The sun was slowly working it's way up the sky. It was mid-morning, if she had to guess, but she had only just gotten out of bed. Every morning she sat in this little chair by the window in her room and brushed her hair. It was getting to an uncomfortable length for her, but she refused to cut it. When she was younger, she loved playing outdoors with her best friend, so her parents kept her hair short for easier management.

Her best friend… God, she couldn't go an hour without thinking of him, could she?

Him… Since when had her thoughts of him become so venomous?

Maria's hand gingerly picked up her hairbrush from the small, round table by her chair. She winced, tugging the hair brush through her lengthy brown hair. She never dreamed having long hair would be such a pain. Leon's hair had always looked so flawless…

Leon. Everything always came back to Leon.

Maria dropped the brush back down on the table, both frustrated with herself and the ridiculous amount of tangles that were trapped in her hair.

Growing her hair out was a terrible idea. The idea of it was romantic to her at first. She grew it out in memory of Leon, to carry a bit of him on in her life. It sounded so stupid now. Maybe she should just chop it all off. Maybe, if Leon was still here, and she had decided to grow her hair out, he would have helped her with such an endeavor.

* * *

 _Leon, shirtless like usual, wore nothing but his favorite pair of pajama pants. He gripped a hairbrush tightly in his right hand, and he sat on the edge of an extravagant bed. His legs were spread, and Frey sat between them, leaning against her bed. Her eyes were closed and her body was limp. Her breaths were long and deep, almost as if she were asleep._

 _A small smile graced Leon's lips and he gently pulled the brush through Frey's wet, soft hair. Once he was satisfied, his smile morphed into his usual smirk._

 _Before Frey could react to the relieved pressure, he attacked her neck with kisses. Her eyes flew open, but her surprised gasp was soon followed by giggles and soft moans._

* * *

Maria sat in the cool grass, her legs dangling into the cool water. The season was shifting from summer to autumn, and the water had become far too cold for anyone to dare try swimming in it. However, Maria was quite different than anyone. She liked how the biting cold felt against her bare skin.

The water of the river was calm and the nature around her was at the strange stage where some were green and the others were turning shades of orange and red. It was secluded and far from town. In all, this spot was ideal for someone who wanted to think.

Unfortunately, the water was still enough that a clear reflection of Maria stared back at her. Heavy bags sat under her dark eyes and her brown hair was ratty and severely unkept. Her once darker skin now looked sickly. The sight was enough to make her want to cry.

But she didn't cry. Not anymore.

Maria finally broke eye contact with her reflection and looked around. It was too peaceful here. Quiet didn't suit this river at all.

Leon used to love playing in water. They spent so many of their childhood days in rivers and lakes of all kinds, including this very river. He especially loved to splash her, or anyone else they were playing with as well.

Maria set her gaze back on her reflection and glared at it. Those could be such happy memories if she would just let them be.

* * *

 _Frey squealed in surprise when cold water hit her face, dropping her fishing pole beside her. Leon laughed and set down his own fishing pole, ready to protect himself in case Frey decided to retaliate._

 _Retaliate she did. With a gleeful yet evil grin, she hopped into the river they had chosen for their early autumn fishing trip and began splashing him back._

 _Fish completely forgotten, it wasn't until after dark that the two returned home, soaking wet with smiles on their faces._

* * *

Maria's breaths were quick and shallow and her vision was blurry. This wasn't right. None of this was right. Why was she so insistent on keeping her side of their stupid promise? He was gone now. He was gone and he was never coming back. She knew that. She had always known that.

How long had it been since she last cried? How many years? Five? Ten? One hundred? Maria couldn't think for the life of her how long it had been. Her parents were both dead, so it had to have been at least a few years, right? And where were her friends? Were they dead too? Or did they just leave her like he did?

Maria stared into the mirror of her rustic vanity, fear clear in her eyes. Her parents were dead, and she never once shed a tear over them. She had no friends, yet her eyes stayed dry. At what point did she morph into the heartless monster that was staring back at her?

Even now, her eyes were dry, but with dark thoughts swimming her mind, Maria tried to cry for the first time since she and Leon had exchanged promises. Nothing came. Not her parents' deaths, her lack of friends, or even the absence of Leon was pushing her to the brink of tears.

Reaching behind her, Maria grabbed her hairbrush from her little table and hit it against the the glass of her mirror. A red-faced, enraged monster broke into a hundred pieces.

Maria broke eye contact with her smattered reflection when some silver caught her eye. Sitting on her vanity was a small pair of scissors. Heart beating wildly, she picked them up began cutting at her hair. She didn't care at this point how it looked. She didn't have a proper mirror even if she did care. She just wanted this damn mess out of her way.

When she was satisfied, Maria set the scissors down and looked back into the cracked mirror. It was messy and uneven, but it would do for now.

The whispers of strangers began to fill her mind. One voice in particular stood out. It was the voice of a man who had confronted her the day before about her attitude and behavior. She shook him off at the time, but his comments had become as steady and constant in her mind as a pulse.

Maria looked down at the piles of hair on her floor, and felt a tear slip down her cheek. Leon really was gone. He wasn't coming back. Falling to the floor, Maria let out a sob, and felt the weight of the world rise from her shoulders.

* * *

 _Leon stared down at his beautiful Frey and thought back to the hell they had endured recently. The hell that he had caused. He quickly shook those thoughts from his mind. This was supposed to be a happy time. After all, he was finally ready to fully and truly love this amazing woman in front of him._

 _Frey was staring back, a confused smile gracing her features. Leon smirked. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face._

 _When he popped the question, Frey's smile only widened. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with as much love as she could. There they were, living happily ever after because they knew poor Maria had finally found peace._

* * *

 **As usual, review! And thank you for reading!**


End file.
